videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok
"In 2016... The Sinister Six Rise!" -Tagline War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok is the 2nd installment in the War Of Heroes franchise, and sequel to the original War Of Heroes. It is the 2nd Crossover Game in The Incredibles Game Series. The game takes place 2 months after the 1st War Of Heroes, where the city of Metroville has been repaired and the last of Syndrome's army in hiding, led by the now injured Underminer, while Syndrome rots in prison. The game is again open world and has many free-running and parkour mechanics, along with a variety of weapons to use. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One, and will be released on June 15th, 2016. Gameplay The game, like Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer and War Of Heroes, is entirely open world. It has a massively impressive parkour mechanic, powered by Unreal Engine. The game allows players to travel along places such as New York City and Metroville, with a massive area of land known as Desert County, with a small town known as Argentina Desert. The game's open world is now 15 times larger than the world of Grand Theft Auto V and Assassin's Creed Unity mixed into one. Main Characters Jack Johnson Parr - The 11 year old main character of the series and savior of Metroville, as he heavily injured Syndrome in the final battle of the last game. His powers are mostly Fire-based, but he also has control over metal, shape shifting and levitation. Clementine - The 11 year old secondary protagonist of the game, and best friend to Jack. After Syndrome's incarceration and Metroville's rebuilding, Clementine and Lee have both since gone back to Macon, Georgia, but still remain in contact with The Incredibles and other MAVERICK Members. Syndrome - Now incarcerated within Metroville Prison, Syndrome is now rotting in prison with a brace on his leg to the damage Jack and Clementine caused it in the last game. In the game, Syndrome is somewhat of an Anti-Hero, as he provides Jack and Clementine with information regarding Underminer's whereabouts. However, this alliance is shaky, and Syndrome is likely to be controlling The Sinister Six from the Ravencroft Institute unbeknownst to the MAVERICK Heroes. Lee Everett - Clementine's guardian and adoptive father, Lee is a close ally to The Incredibles, helping them in the Battle For Metroville and also providing support for them during the Sinister Six's uprising and Underminer's resurfacing. There is speculation that Lee will die in this game, as some trailers show a battle where Green Goblin throws his Glider Blades at Lee, similar to Norman Osborn's death in Spider-Man 2002. Harry Osborn/The Green Goblin - The CEO of Oscorp Industries and the eventual Green Goblin. Before the events of the game and The Incredibles Movie, Harry's father, Norman Osborn, held classified information on The Underminer's origins will be explained in the Plot. After being stricken with the genetic Retroviral Hyperplasia, he seeks a cure, only for the process to go wrong and turn him into the Green Goblin. Plot The game opens with an over-shot of the city of Metroville, which is now being rebuilt after the destructive Battle For Metroville. The game switches to Jack's point of view as he sits on the edge of a skyscraper roof, and Dash comes along and says "Hey, little bro." and Jack says "Hey, Dash." with a somber tone. Dash catches on to this and says "Hey, Jack... What's wrong?" and Jackreplies "It's just... I..." and Dash just says "It's about Syndrome, isn't it?" and Jack sighs and says "Dash... You think I should have killed him?" and Dash just puts a hand on his brother's shoulder and says "Jack... He may of deserved it, but I don't wanna see you, my little brother, turn into a killer." and Jack just says "Thanks, Dash.", but a Police Scanner says "-all available units, we have a code 22-7 going over the Battle Of Metroville Memorial! Suspects considered armed and dangerous!!" and Jack says "Guess we should go. We'll meet Vi and the others there!" as he puts his hood up and covers his face with a balaclava as some know, wears a red hoodie with a yellow Incredibles symbol to blend in with a crowd, before he and Dash jump off the building, and Dash runs down the wall, while Jack turns his legs into metal so he can land safely. Jack climbs the building to get a look at the suspects just robbed a bank as they begin to have a huge shootout with S.W.A.T Teams. Jack then uses his fire-based powers to make both of his arms light on fire this game, Jack's REAL arm was put back, and his robotic arm is no longer present. He then jumps off the roof and smashes the ground, causing the criminals to get blasted forward. The Incredibles then fight the criminals and manage to eventually catch them, but one of them says "You think you can stop him? The battle has just begun..." and Jack asks "What the Hell are you talkin' about?" and the criminal says "Underminer... He used us... He said, 'get the Incredibles... Lure them out so I can... Attack..." and Jack grabs him by the neck and says "WHERE?!" and the criminal, now identified as Aleksei Sytsevich the Amazing Spider-Man 2, says "The National Supers Agency Center!!" and Jack punches him unconscious. He then turns to his family and says "We have to stop Underminer if Sytsevich is telling the truth!" and Dash says "You sure, Jack? You just got your arm back a few months ago! You were lucky we found it and stitched it back, AND had the technology to keep it in place permanently!" and Jack says "I've dealt with Underminer before! And besides, I think he's learnt his lesson from the pounding we gave him in the Battle for the city!" as he and the other Incredibles run towards the NSA Center at the edge of the city. When they reach the NSA Center, it is under attack by The Underminer and his forces, and the NSA Agents are cut down by the SubTerra Bots. The Incredibles and their allies enter the complex and see Underminer on top of a drill, stealing Syndrome's old Zero Point Energy Gauntlet. After a few minutes of gunning down Underminer's forces, Jack charges towards Underminer and tries to shoot him with a Revolver, but the shot only manages to hit the Gauntlet's power supply, which shatters the gauntlet. Underminer yells "You fool! I will get you for this, but not before I ready my new army!!" and Jack says "What are you talkin' about?!" and Underminer just goes into his Drill Tank and goes underground as Clementine picks up the shattered Gauntlet piece and says "Jack? Guess what the company name is that manufactured this for Syndrome." and Jack looks at the Gauntlet and says "Oscorp..." as the Gauntlet has a Oscorp Logo on the bottom as everyone looks in shock, baffled at the revelation of Oscorp's involvement. The game switches to New York City, where Harry Osborn by Dane DeHaan parks outside a mansion where Norman Osborn is, and Harry asks "Who was it?" and Donald Menken says "News describes him as a mole in a huge drill accompanied by an Army of robots." and Harry just shakes in fear, and Menken says "Something wrong, Mr. Osborn?" and Harry shakes it off and says "No, it's fine. I just... Thought about that huge attack on Metroville two months ago." and they drive to Oscorp Tower. It switches to Jack and the others in New York as they plan to infiltrate the Oscorp Tower to find out more about Underminer's attack and the motivation behind it. Jack manages to infiltrate through a vent and kills some Oscorp Guards with a silenced MP5K Submachine Gun, before ambushing a High Level Access Guard enemy type in the game and stabs him in the throat, before taking his ID Card to get into the classified area. Clementine then catches up with him and the two get back to the others in a unoccupied wing that is under construction. Mr. Incredible then says "Okay, we need to investigate the computer files and dig up any info on Underminer's plans, and what he meant by his 'new army'." and Jack says "Clem and I are gonna take the Basement." and they all agree to check out different floors in groups of two. Jack and Clementine go down the elevator shaft into the Special Projects floor, where they encounter six doors to Sinister Six. The doors open up when Jack scans his ID Card and they see what is behind the six doors. There they find the weapons of Underminer's six-man army: Doctor Octopus' robotic tentacles, Vulture's wings, a sample of Symbiote and a huge Rhino suit, among others. Jack then hacks into the computer and begins digging up files on Underminer and his plans. He finds a file from a newspaper article saying 'Famous Scientist, David Flynn dead in Oscorp building after mole DNA explosion in lab'. Jack then steals all the files and puts them on a Hard-Drive, and he and Clementine run out into the vents as Oscorp Security arrives, oblivious of the two's arrival. The team then regroups after sneaking out of the building and Jack hands the file to his father, and Mr. Incredible asks his son "Jack, what's this?" and Jack says "Report from the press from David Flynn's lab accident. Huge explosion caused several mutated moles to merge with his DNA." and Mr. Incredible says "So, what you're saying is..." and Jack says "Yeah... Underminer used to be a HUMAN Oscorp Scientist!" and Mr. Incredible just stares at the file in shock as everyone else enters the room after overhearing Jack's revelation. The game then switches to a flashback to the year 1987 years before the start of the Incredibles Movie, and David Flynn human form of The Underminer before the lab accident is working in the Oscorp Building, and he is approached by Norman Osborn, who says "Flynn? How's that mole DNA coming along?" and Flynn responds with "Fantastically, Mr. Osborn. I have managed to replicate the DNA of a mole and have made a breakthrough discovery. We need to allow this into Special Projects for the... Y'know, small army you're trying to build." and Osborn just chuckles and takes a bit of the mole DNA in a test tube, before putting a small poison into it, intentionally trying to turn Flynn into The Underminer. Osborn then passes Flynn the test tube and Flynn says "Thank you, Mr. Osborn." and Osborn says "My pleasure..." before walking away and as Flynn pours the contents of the tube into a huge wall of captive moles that are kept in experiment jars, connected with a vial of tubes. After Flynn pours the fluid in, not knowing it is contaminated with explosive poison, Osborn says "... Underminer!" as the huge wall of jars explode, causing the flames to reach Flynn and blast him into the wall, causing him to smash it and fall back to the ground. Osborn then smiles evilly as he shuts the door and says on his radio "Menken, get the team down here, Project: Underminer Genome has begun." as he walks away and Flynn starts painfully mutating into The Underminer, and the past is all explained and Oscorp is revealed as the creators of Underminer, and therefore The Sinister Six. The game switches back to present day in the Ravencroft Institute, where Underminer has been captured by Doctor Kafka and his security team through unknown methods. Kafka then says "Keep him sedated with several serums of Trytium and shock units." as Underminer says "You think you can keep me contained just because Menken ambushed me and sold me out to you? He thinks he can bury me, but he won't." and Kafka just says "Shock him." as Underminer is sedated with the Trytium and he is knocked unconscious. It then switches to Jack and Clementine hacking the Oscorp servers as Lee and the other Incredibles disguise themselves as security guards and attempt to search 'David Flynn' real name into the database, but Alistair Smythe sees this and runs a search for the names of the employees hacking in, but he finds that the employees are under fake ID and the others used it to get in. Smythe then sends the security team, but the power is cut by Jack, and Lee and the others stealthily escape with the info on the Ravencroft Institute. They get back to the hideout and find that the information on Ravencroft Institute and that Menken is there, however, they go there only to find Harry Osborn attempting to break in. They hide and set up a sniper's nest to shoot the Security Force attempting to stop Harry. Harry gets to Underminer's cell and finds him there, saying "Flynn, get up! You're getting out, and I need help to get into Oscorp!" and Underminer says "First of all, don't call me Flynn. I left that name behind. Secondly, get you IN to OSCORP?! You own it." and Harry says "No, I used to. But Oscorp betrayed us both, Menken and my father worked with Smythe on the mole DNA, and they mutated you and you wanna be human again! You just wanna take back your humanity!" and Underminer just stand up and punches the cell, before saying "You have NO idea how it feels to be thrown away, mutated and experimented on by the people you called friends!! NO IDEA!!!!" and Harry says "Oh, I got a pretty good idea!" as Ravencroft Guards start running through the halls to get to Underminer, with The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine in tow with them, attempting to stop Underminer. The guards then break in and Harry yells to Underminer "Flynn! Please, I need you!! You are my ONLY chance at surviving, Flynn!!!!! FLYNN!!!!!!" as the guards knock him down, but he throws Underminer a small Drill Gun, which Underminer catches and shoots the cell with, causing an explosion that kills all the guards, injures Doctor Kafka and blows The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine across the room. Underminer then helps Harry up and says "Now... Let's go and take on Oscorp!" as Jack looks at Harry with resent and hatred, before yelling "Harry, don't do this! We can help you!!" but Underminer fires a warning shot at Jack, which hits a wall and Underminer says "Don't come after us, or there WILL be consequences, superhuman scum!" as he looks at Kafka, before shooting him in the heart with the Drill Gun, killing him. Jack and the others then get back up as Underminer and Harry run towards a chopper, getting out of Ravencroft. It then shows Smythe come in to Menken's office and says "Menken, we need to go NOW!" and Menken says "What's going on?" but Underminer aims the Drill Gun at Smythe's back and shoots through him, blowing his heart out. Smythe then falls to the floor, dead as Menken looks in shock. Harry then walks down the small stairway and claps, saying "I know this is hard to admit for you, Menken, but how spectacular a move is THIS?!" before chuckling in triumph. Underminer remembers Menken from his mutation into the thing he is and says, "Menken. Remember me?" and Menken says "Flynn, don't do thi-" but Underminer fires the Drill Gun at the table, which hits the window, destroying them both as Menken backs up in fear, before steeling himself and saying "How dare you come back here, you pathetic, rejected, defective, urchin frea-" but is interrupted again as Underminer shoots him with a non-lethal blast from the Drill Gun. Harry then sarcastically says "Oh, God. I'm SO sorry, that just NOT the answer we were looking for!" as he takes a pistol from Smythe's corpse also whistling the 'Jeopardy' theme and he says "Clear." as Underminer switches the Drill Gun to Shock Mode and shocks Menken, bringing him back into the waking world. Harry then threatens Menken and goes to Special Projects while Underminer starts to hack into the Power Grid of the city. The game switches to 15 minutes later, where Jack and the others are discussing Harry's decision to help Underminer. However, they are interrupted when the power blacks out, and they look at the City Power Grid, which has been destroyed by Underminer, who now has complete control over it. Jack then says "Is that... Underminer?" and Clementine says "If he cuts the Backup Generator, they'll never get this back up." as Underminer attacks Times Square in his iconic Mech Suit. Jack and the others arrive and Underminer says "Now you know my origins, MAVERICK Heroes. It's time to meet your maker!" as he blasts off to the City Power Grid, and Jack says "I'll get him!" and uses his levitation powers, chasing Underminer to the Grid. Jack arrives at the grid and stands on the roof of the Clock Tower, and Underminer says "You're too late, Jack. Before I became The Underminer, I designed this grid, but they mutated me and took it away. Now I will control this city, and will be like a god to it's populace!" and Jack responds with a wise-crack, saying "A god named Underminer? Come on!" but Underminer launches missiles from the Drill Gun on the MECH's arm, but Jack jumps off the Clock Tower and lands on the ground, before using his laser eye powers is one of Jack's powers, for those who have NOT seen the Incredibles short movie and launches lasers at Underminer, but Underminer launches a laser from the MECH's gun arm, and the two lasers from Jack and Underminer get into a lock. The two then come to a draw as the lasers collide and blow up, blowing both Jack and Underminer back. Lee, Clementine and the other Incredibles arrive on the scene of the battle, and Clementine helps Jack up as Jack shrugs the wounds off as Underminer starts to get back up, and all the heroes start to fight him. After a few minutes of fighting, Underminer his MECH Suit half-destroyed after a barrage of bullets, missiles and punches from Mr. Incredible, he starts to launch several missile barrages out of the two shoulder-mounted rocket launchers on the MECH's back. Jack and Clementine then run away from the missiles as they explode all around the two. They escape the missiles as Clementine distracts Underminer by shooting at him while Jack attempts to gather enough strength and energy to deliver the killing blow to Underminer. After a couple minutes, Jack fights The Underminer, who shocks him with the Shock Beam from the Drill Gun. While Jack is getting shocked, he combines all of his powers metal, levitation and lasers into one single, massive beam of energy combined with the electricity of the Drill Gun. The huge beam then forms itself around Jack's chest, before launching back against the Underminer, and it hits the MECH Suit, making it crumble to bits as Underminer screams in excruciating pain as the MECH Suit starts to overload, which causes a huge explosion that hits Jack and blows him backwards as he hits the ground hard, and the explosion also destroys some of the Power Grid as the power restarts and New York's electricity comes back, restoring everything. Jack, now drained by the battle, lies on the destroyed floor as Clementine runs up to him and helps him up again as she says "Oh, my God! Jack, that was amazing!" and the other Incredibles and Lee all agree, with Dash even asking "Jack, how'd you do that?! That was, how do I put this, awesome!!" and Jack, while breathing heavily due to exhaustion almost passing out says "I... Don't know. That... Must have been... Twice as powerful... As all of you guys combined!" and Violet says "Yeah, no shit, little guy! You must be the most powerful out of all of us!" and Jack humorously responds to his older sister with "Well, I do have like, 4 powers! So it was kinda obvious." and everyone just gloats at the victory. However, the celebration is cut short as Green Goblin Harry Osborn turned into after he and Menken went to Special Projects comes in on his Glider and flies in front of The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine. Jack then looks at Green Goblin in shock and says "Harry... What did you DO!?" and Green Goblin says "What you made me do, Jack! I depended on you to get the Spider Venom, but you failed me!!! So I took matters into my own hands!" and Jack says "We didn't have time to grab the Venom!" and Goblin just laughs and says "Look at me! You don't give people hope, you take it away!!" and he looks at Clementine and says to Jac "I'm gonna take away yours!!", referring to Clementine, and he throws a dagger at her, but Jack catches it in mid-air and charges Goblin, before they fly into the Clock Tower, destroying the wall as they fight on the clock's gears as Lee, Clementine, Mr. Incredible, Dash, Violet and Mrs. Incredible run towards the Clock Tower to help Jack. Jack then fights Green Goblin brutally as they throw each other around on the Clock Tower's gears, destroying some of them as they kick and punch each other. Jack then jumps around, dodging Green Goblin's attacks as Clementine and the others try to shoot Green Goblin with pistols, but to no avail. Jack then kicks Green Goblin in the face, which causes him to fall of his Glider and fall down to the balcony, hitting his head on the way and briefly stunning him. However, the Glider falls and hits one of the gears that Clementine was standing on, blowing it up and causing Clementine to fall. However, Jack- leaps down on to another huge gear and fires his Grapple Hook, which Clementine grabs and hangs on to. Jack then says "Clem, I'm gonna swing you over to Lee. You ready?" and Clementine sarcastically says "Oh, no, take you're time, Jack-Jack. Of course I'm fucking ready! I'm literally holding on for dear life!" and Jack says "Alright! One, two, three!!" as he swings Clementine towards Lee, who catches her and they get to a safe distance on the Clock Tower floor on the sideway. Jack is then shoved down and pinned by the Green Goblin, who tries to stab him with another dagger, but Jack dodges the strikes and shoots the Grapple Hook at a Gear behind Green Goblin, before wrapping the rope of the hook around Green Goblin's neck, and the gear spins, causing the rope to tighten and yank at Goblin's neck, choking him. Jack then pulls a grenade pin and says "Sorry, Harry..." before throwing it at the largest gear, before jumping off as the grenade explodes and the explosion hits Goblin and sends him flying, causing him to hit a wall and get knocked unconscious. Jack then turns his legs into metal and lands safely due to the reinforced steel, and turns his legs back to normal skin, and everyone goes up to him, and Clementine says "Whoa... That was intense!" and Jack says back "Yeah... It was." and Goblin, before completely passing out, presses a button on his MOD Wrist Computer and activates his Glider, and aims it at Clementine and launches it, attempting to he puts it 'take away Jack-Jack's hope'. The Glider zooms forward towards Clementine and the screen flashes to black as blood splatter is heard and Mr. Incredible yells "NO!!!" and Clementine opens her eyes and looks down at her stomach, expecting to be impaled by the Glider's blades. However, she looks forward to see Lee, who jumped in the way of the Glider. standing in front of her, impaled through the stomach and ran through by the Glider Blades, and Clementine says "Lee... Oh, God..." and Lee collapses to the ground as Clementine yells "LEE!!!!" in concern and sadness as Lee lies in a pool of blood. Clementine the says "Lee, come on, stay with me!! Lee, hold on!!! We can.... We could-" before bursting into tears and crying in extreme grief as Jack tries to comfort her. Jack then says "Clem... I-" and he is interrupted when Clementine hugs him tightly and Jack just says "It's gonna be alright... Clem, it'll be fine." while he also cries, looking at Lee, who says "Jack... Listen, kid... Take care of her, ok? You're an Incredible, so you're gonna make... A lot of enemies. Just promise me ONE thing." and Jack says "What? What is it?...." and Lee says "Leave Clementine out of it... So she doesn't get hurt." and Jack says "Okay, Lee. I promise, I'll get Green Goblin for this. I'll protect Clem, too... No matter what." and Lee says to him "Don't let... The Goblin win... You're a good kid, Jack... You're a good kid..." before drawing his last breath and dying in a pool of his own blood as Clementine sobs over Lee's body and yells "LEE!! NO, YOU CAN'T DIE!!! Please... I can't do this without you..." as Jack's eyes glow red and orange in sadness and rage at the Green Goblin. The game then shows Lee's funeral, with The Incredibles, Clementine and Lee's family mother, father and brother all leave after paying their grieving respects, but Jack and Clementine stay at the grave, while Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash and Violet stand a few feet away, trying to not interrupt Clementine from mourning. The game switches seasons and goes over 5 months, showing Clementine and Lee's brother, Blake Everett is now Clementine's new guardian in Lee's, how do I put this gently... Absence? at the grave, still in deep mourning to Peter Parker after Gwen's death in Amazing Spider-Man 2. The Incredibles continue to keep eyes on the Green Goblin, who is now locked up and has turned back to Harry Osborn. The game then switches to the Ravencroft Institute, where Harry has turned back to his human form, and he is visited by The Gentleman visited Syndrome in the first game. Harry says to him "You've made progress." and The Gentleman says "I've identified several worthy candidates. Now that Lee is dead and The Incredibles have been demoralized and have gone missing, this city will NEVER be the same!" and Harry says "Oh, I'm counting on that. Tell me more." and The Gentleman asks "How many men did you have in mind?" and Harry responds "I want to keep it small. If Syndrome says six, then we need 4 more people. All of the gear for them is already at Oscorp!" and The Gentleman says "Good. I'll get there now." and he goes to Oscorp, scanning his retinal, and the computer says "Identity confirmed. Welcome, Mr. Fiers." and The Gentleman revealed and known as Gustav Fiers walks into the Special Projects room as Harry's dialogue plays over the scene, with him asking "Who's our first volunteer?" and Fiers says "Aleksey Sytsevich. Captured by The Incredibles in Metroville, serving a life sentence. He is... Most eager to join us." and Harry says "Good... Start with him!" as Fiers is in the Special Projects room, and walks towards the huge Rhino Mech Suit from before. The game shows a news report saying "Russian gangster Aleksey Sytsevich was broken out of a classified penitentiary known as The Vault by an unknown team of men. It's another example of increased criminal activity since the disbanding of the MAVERICK Squad five months ago, with one of it's founding members, Lee Everett, being killed by the Green Goblin and The Incredibles going into self-imposed exile." and Clementine turns the TV off, and Blake says "Too bad about those Incredibles. Too bad they disappeared, seems like everybody really needs them." and Clementine, after hearing that, heads upstairs and sits down in her room, before crying slightly, still depressed over Lee's death. However, she says "I knew that after a while, you'd come back here." and she turns her head to see Jack standing there. Jack then says "How'd you know I was standing here to say that to me?" and Clementine responds with "I'm used to it, Jack." and Jack just sits next to her and says "He made me promise, y'know." and Clementine asks "Made you promise what?" and Jack responds with "To keep you safe. That's why me and my family disappeared. I asked them to, to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe." and Clementine says "I can take care of myself, Jack. You know that." and Jack just sighs and says "I know, Clem. But I need to protect you every way I can. I said to Lee 'I'll protect her, I promise'. That's all I said before he died. Now I'm expected to juggle my own life, as a normal kid AND a superhuman... To protecting you. Don't let me do this alone, Clementine... Help me and my family. I won't force you to do this, but Lee would want you to hold on to hope, and stop the Sinister Six." and he stands up, and says "Think on that, Clem... Don't let Lee's sacrifice be for nothing." and he jumps out the window, heading off to face Sytsevich, who is now in the Rhino Suit. The game then switches to the final scene in the streets of New York as Sytsevich, now in the Rhino MECH, shoots down cops and police cars, and destroying helicopters as dozens of people watch in terror of Sytsevich, who yells "I am the Rhino!! I told you I would be back!" as police forces shoot at him, but to no avail. Jack and the other Incredibles arrive, and Jack says "How in the hell do we beat him now?" and Violet says "We don't know. Every time we even get close, he shoots at us, and he even managed to graze a few of us!" and Dash says "We've tried everything, all our powers... Nothing works!" and Rhino interrupts by saying "Oh, so you think that your puny child can stop me now, huh Mr. Incredible? Just because your youngest has 4 powers, does NOT mean he can stop me alone!" and he approaches them slowly in the MECH, only for someone to yell "He's not gonna do this alone!" and Jack turns around to see Clementine standing there, with several weapons such as an AE4 Plasma Rifle, Mini-Uzi Machine Gun and an M249 SAW, and a SUV full of weapons next to her. Jack then says "You... Stole that, didn't you?" and Clementine says "I had some help." and Jack just chuckles, before saying "I knew you'd be back to help us." and Clementine says "Yeah, well... Can't let Lee's death be for nothing, can I?" and Jack just smiles at her. Dash then says "Hey, you two, I hate to interrupt but we have a giant, mechanized Rhino piloted by a crazy Russian gangster!" and Jack gets on a car and grabs a megaphone, and Rhino says "You fight me?! You fight me now, little boy? Huh, Incredible scum?" and he readies the Mech for battle. Jack then says "There's no place like home." and Clementine says to him "Go get him, Jack!" and the citizens watching cheer The Incredibles on, and Rhino launches missiles at them, but Jack jumps off the car and turns his whole body into fire, blocking the missile and absorbing the flames, before jumping out of the flames and turning his left hand into fire and his right hand into metal, before charging Rhino, who charges back. Jack then swings his fire hand at Rhino and hits him, and the screen turns to black, before showing the credits and ending the game as Jack's yellow, flamed Incredibles symbol comes on the screen and evaporates, and the game ends. During the credits, various teasers for War Of Heroes 3 turn up in the forms of hologram schematics for the Sinister Six team, such as Doctor Octopus' Tentacles, Green Goblin's Glider, Vulture's Wings and Underminer's Drills. Sequel Main Article: War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six Cast Ty Simpkins as Jack Johnson Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Spencer Fox as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin John Ratzenberger as David Flynn/The Underminer Paul Giammati as Aleksey Sytsevich/The Rhino Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/The Gentleman Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Alternate Canon